Sniffles
Character Bio Sniffles is a nerdy blue Australian extraterrestrial anteater who is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart-shaped nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and math problems. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as Spock, a Star Trek character (the Vulcan ears being the giveaway), in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy. He also sports a pair of glasses that are taped at the bridge and a pocket protector on his chest, this being the typical nerd wardrobe. Sniffles' IQ has been proven to be extremely high in both the internet and the TV series. He has built things that are far more advanced than most of the other characters (ex. a rocket from a school bus, and even a time machine). Most of the times, however, these devices malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death and the deaths of others. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his torso, getting crushed, and getting sliced or cut apart. He has also had a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. In addition, he is sometimes shown to be a bit of a mad scientist (as shown in his Smoochie), mixing fluids that end up causing his death. He usually says "Ah Ha!" when he gets an idea for an invention. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him after torturing him in the most sadistic of manners. Only in the episode Blast from the Past has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. Tongue in Cheek is considered to be his worst and longest death, bringing him to tears from the extreme pain and/or sheer despair. On some occasions, especially in newer episodes, he dies quick deaths, similar to Mime, who has instant deaths. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are Happy Trails pt. 1, Stealing the Spotlight (debatable), Blast from the Past (with the time machine), See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, Happy New Year, the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, YouTube Copyright School, Spare Tire, Camp Pokeneyeout, and Dream Job. His mouth and nose are combined to make a trunk-like snout, with his lips at the tip. It used to be long in the Internet shorts, but starting with the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for this was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as can be seen in I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek, and Pet Peeve. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series, at a total of 6; only Lumpy has more, with 16. He has also had a total of 17 starring roles if you add up his starring roles in TV and Internet episodes. According to the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD, Sniffles has a few allergies and loves calculating long division problems. He has a MySpace account which shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner, and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid (the first being Toothy); this is further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is best friends with Nutty, as can be seen in From Hero to Eternity, Random Acts of Silence, and All Work and No Play. He is also friends with Giggles, as can be seen in Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts, and Idol Curiosity. He has also been seen with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love, and Blast from the Past. He's an immortalized Normal/Ground-type Pokémon. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boy Characters